


With all my heart- Thor and Loki

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Future Thorki, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Odin is a dick, Pre-Avengers (2012), References to Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: Thor has a secret. He loves his brother and not in a brotherly way. So when he finds out that his brother stormed off and disappeared without a trace when he was banished to Midgard. Thor goes searching. Hopeful that his words of love and acceptance would bring Loki home.________________________________________________________________________________________________"With all my love, I will protect you"
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795636
Kudos: 5





	With all my heart- Thor and Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all of this connects and I know I know I should be updating MVGOF but I just could not stop working on this chapter. Also, this one might have more chapters added still unsure See the end for why everything is not getting worked on for a short while.

At first there was nothing but darkness. No cosmos, no light, no air..nothing. Then fire and ice two realms spinning in relative proximity. Till a single drop of water changed the fates. 

That single drop of water from the two realms created creatures that surpassed that of mere mortals. The creatures all had their place in life and as hundreds of thousands of years passed more realms were created. Some of the creatures fell to others while a select few rose to power. The mortals of the realm Midgard called them the Aesir. Gods. 

Odin, Allfather, leader of a faction of said gods, was set in a delicate position. He ran Asgard as a king but wandered as a warrior to the other realms. During this time he destroyed realms and created new peace treaties not caring for what he left behind. Until he met them. 

Frigga and Freya were the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Identical twins who were born and raised in Vanaheim practicing as sedir users. At first, Odin had not cared about them, just wanted to cripple the realm until he watched them take on half of his army without breaking a sweat. 

Even with the twins on Vanaheim’s side Odin won the war and his prize? One of the golden-haired witches. He was not sure which one he stole away to become his bride until the day of his wedding, to be honest. 

Frigga made a wonderful Queen and her sister visited often helping with everything from being a shoulder to cry on to being the one to coach her through birth. Odin did not care enough to really worry about it but he did get upset about their first child. Baldur had been stillborn. It had broken Frigga for a while; she did not stay on top of her fertility goddess duties for a year. 

Then she had Hela. A beautiful and strong daughter...who then tried to overthrow Odin during her teenage years and argued with the Allfather about his wanting of peace. So he removed her from the equation erasing any and all memories of the young woman. 

Thor had been a welcome change. He was just as strong and resilient as Hela had been but he was so pure. Never once did he want war or anything that was deemed wrong by the Allfather. Or so Odin thought.

* * *

Thor had watched as his brother was taken by their mother to the courtyard to learn. He was annoyed that he would be separated once again from his little brother. It seemed that every day they were growing further and further apart. Though it was neither Frigga’s or Loki’s fault. The realization of this always came too late after another fight broke out between them but it still happened.

Thor was sure Odin, as loving as the man seemed, separated them for his own purposes. It always seemed to happen after they had made up and were working towards being friends again. It had taken years for Thor to realize this and he feared that it had come too late.

Loki was always intelligent as a child able to come up with the most brilliant battle strategies and plans within seconds after hearing the problem. He was always the first to throw his own safety to the side if it meant he could prove to his father he was a good asset to the kingdom. The younger Odinson had always tried to make his father proud but Odin only pointed out his weakness.

Loki loved children. Even when they were children he had loved those that were younger than him. He had helped Lady Idun with her studies when they were younger and when he got older happened to have a few children of his own.

Thor was not sure where his brother’s weakness had come from as it seemed to appear with his birth. However it always unnerved others seeing Loki, God of mischief, take care of another. No trickery. Just pure worry and need to help. Thor had always found his brother’s need to take care of someone enchanting as he found himself focused on showing that he could protect. Loki always wanted to take care of others.

Odin had used it to his advantage too many times though. Whenever Loki stepped out of line, Odin’s punishments were swift and tortuous. Usually, they had to do with children or families. Threats of disowning him worked quite well. Thor, though, oh he just got a slap on the wrist at least from Loki’s point of view. He never saw his brother wanting to hide as he was not shown how he was a monster in the eyes of the court. Was not reminded that he was nothing more than the useless second son. 

That wound was ripped open and had rock salt rubbed into it when he found that he was not only the useless second son but the adopted second son! A trophy to show off to the world. That he was nothing more than a war prize. It hurt so much that Loki nurtured the hatred and rage deep down inside him and he made a snap decision to leave. Not like anyone would care that the useless adopted second son was gone.

Maybe it was because of teenage rebellion or maybe it was because of Odin and his injustice and unfairness towards his sons. Either way at least one of them played into why he left Asgard. Loki had decided in a fit of anger to leave and he traveled the nine realms.

Alright, so it did kind of have to do with his getting rid of his brother and killing off the frost giants that were technically his people but still it could have been a number of reasons. Including anger that his brother while banished to Midgard had fallen for a lowlife there. At least to Loki’s knowledge that’s what happened. 

While he was traveling to forget, to distance himself from his brother and family, Loki found himself in darkness. Found his own mental capabilities seemingly too slow. Something was not right and when he found himself staring up into the eyes of the Mad Titan. Well, Loki figured he should have realized something was going to happen with his anger clouding his judgment.

* * *

By the time Thor returned from Midgard his entire known world was gone. Loki had disappeared after almost committing mass genocide to his own race. Frigga was distraught with the disappearance of her youngest and Odin...was well Odin. Thor decided to ignore his father’s call for him to be apart of court and instead pledged to his mother that he would bring Loki home.

Thor searched everywhere after he heard of his brother’s actions while he was banished. He searched the entire nine realms and heard of passing tales of Loki but nothing recent. Trying to think like his brother he remembered that he had been banished to Midgard during this turmoil.

While he was banished he had made some friends there on Midgard. Something told him that his brother had found out and gotten angry at him about it. Loki was easy to become jealous. Then again his whole life he has only ever had Thor, Frigga, and Freya. Not even the Warriors Three and Sif liked Loki. So it would make sense if his brother had decided to hunt down those that Thor had grown close with to torment them. Would not be the first nor last time.

Many of the aesir and other realm dwellers asked him why he was putting such effort in for the lying useless brother of his. It had angred Thor as many of them never seemed to understand. Loki was everything to Thor. As children, Loki was the one that Thor really looked up to.

He was smart, funny and always well balanced emotionally. Unlike Thor who was hot-headed and could never be deemed intelligent. Loki was the closest thing that Thor had to a crush not that he would ever tell his little brother this. But that thought of Loki possibly being angry with him well it was tearing him apart and he wanted to help the man he loved even if it meant heartache. 

**Author's Note:**

> So bad news everyone, all of my works are getting put on a short (hopefully) hiatus. I am currently dealing with another bout of uveitis, my mother just had two stints put in her heart and I have been exhibiting signs and symptoms of a heart attack and if my family can drag me to the ER I will most likely be there for a short while. I am sorry that my health has impacted my ability to write these stories as I know a lot of people enjoy them. Hopefully, I am just suffering from some stupid complications of my disorder and not anything that needs hospitalization.


End file.
